¿Do you love me?
by istharneko
Summary: Una invitación a la casa de campo de Naraku, una trampa y un cambio de cuerpos, ¿cómo afectará esto a las vidas cotidianas de nuestros personajes? PARODIA Chapter 5 UP! ¡FINAL!
1. Increíble, ¿Una carta de amor de Naraku?

**Disclaimer:** Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece a Takahashi Rumiko y a Shonen Jump.

**¿DO YOU LOVE ME?**

**Por Istharneko**

**Introducción**

¿No estáis hartos ya de que Kagome llore por lo concerniente a Inuyasha? Creo que a ese chico deberíamos darle una lección. Se han preguntado alguna vez, ¿qué pasaría si ese monje tan pervertido llamado Miroku, no fuese con la mano tan suelta por la vida o, si Sango fuese un poco más inocente?¿Y si kagome se dejase llevar por la situación, aprovechándose de estar en otra época? o, que Inuyasha se aprovechase de las muchachas tal como hace Miroku. ¿Qué tal Sesshomaru un poco más sensible, o un Naraku aprovechando sus tardes libres de domingo, en invitar a sus "amigos" a charlar y a tomar té con pastitas, mientras juegan unas partidas de Go. ¿Qué pasaría si todos cambiasen sus cuerpos, sus personalidades!? Sería escalofriante a la vez que divertido y sádico. Pues no se lo pregunten más, pues servidora os lo va a contar, aunque la palme en el intentó.

**1**

**Algo increíble, una carta de amor de Naraku.**

(Atención: Tanto fusionarse con demonios y más demonios, ¿le ha afectado el cerebro?)

Semanas más tarde, de que Kagome presentara las horribles notas de los exámenes de acceso al bachillerato a su familia, y de que Inuyasha se indigestara de comer tanto Ramen instantáneo, ocurrió una cosa increíble a la vez que espectacular. Naraku, el malo maloso de la historia, había invitado al grupo a charlar sobre la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, mientras tomaban un té acompañado de pastitas. Un día normal, bajo el árbol en el que todos se reunían para comer, se les quedó la saliva a medio paso de la garganta y cayeron al suelo, indigestados por aquel sinsabor, al recibir la carta.

-Ugh, creo que me he mareado... - Se quejó Kagome al acabar de leer la carta.- Necesito algo para el dolor de estómago.

-¿Pero qué diablos le ha dado a este asqueroso semidemonio? – Preguntó a los demás Inuyasha.- ¿¡Un día nos ataca con esos asquerosos tentáculos de pulpo llenos de baba y, hoy nos invita a hablar sobre la esfera mientras tomamos un té?

-Si, esto es tan extraño cómo que Inuyasha se deje ayudar alguna vez.- Habló Kagome, recibiendo una mirada de soslayo de cierto semidemonio.

-Opino que deberíamos ir a ver lo que en realidad quiere, y hacerle frente.- Opino Sango, decididamente.

-Si, - Dijo Miroku, el monje pervertido, sonriendo y acariciando el trasero de Sango.- Esta chica tan mona tiene razón.

-Excelencia, creo que se está pasando.- Le dijo Shippou inocentemente.- La cara de Sango lo delata.

Lo cierto es que la cara de Sango lo decía todo con una simple mirada: La chica estaba como un volcán en plena erupción, encima de roja cómo un tomate. A la milésima de segundo un puño surcó el aire, y Miroku volaba por el cielo como si de un ave se tratase.

-Este hombre cada vez se pasa más.- Dijo Inuyasha, con su típica cara de mal humor.-Bien chicos, ¿estáis de acuerdo en ir a ver lo que quiere esta vez el maldito de Naraku?

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Por cierto, ¿qué ponía esa carta?- preguntó Shippou de nuevo, curioso. Todos pusieron unas caras de horror inmensas al escuchar la pregunta del niño.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Mientras, en la otra punta de Japón, Sesshomaru había recibido una carta semejante, que invitaba a él y a sus dos acompañantes, a realizar una visita al queridísimo por todos( nótese la ironía), Naraku. Para horror de Sesshoumaru, quién se sonrojo, había un corazoncito pegado en el sobre, como si de una carta de amor se tratase. La abrió y leyó algo que lo dejó traumatizado por el resto de sus días:

_Querido Sesshoumaru,_

Te mando esta carta, porqué sé que eres un chico malo y la romperás en cuanto acabes de leerla. Te quisiera enviar, gran aman... (tachón), enemigo mío, que vinieras a mi casa de campo a tomar té con pastitas y a pasar una linda tarde de amigos en mi cam... (Tachón) Casa, para solucionar así nuestras diferencias y resquemores varios. Sé que no comenzamos bien, querido, pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de folla... (Tachón) formar una bonita amistad. Enteramente tuyo, Naraku. (Para ti, Naraku-chan o Narakusín.)

-Esto es terrible, se ha puesto demasiado cariñoso.- Habló para sí mismo el gran Taiyoukai de las tierras del Oeste.- No me huele bien, pero iremos.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Kikyou paseaba por los bosques junto a sus espíritus devora-almas, cuándo una carta le llegó por el aire, desde una paloma. Leyó, un poco desinteresada, de lo que se trataba:

_Amiga Kikyou,_

Sé que no comenzamos bien en un principio, pero espero que vengas este fin de semana a mi casita de campo, que os invitó a ti y a los demás a tomar un té con pastitas caseras. Ojalá puedas perdonarme, ya verás que solucionamos nuestras diferencias en un santiamén. Siempre tuyo, Naraku.

-¿Qué se propone este desgraciado?- Se preguntó Kikyou, con malicia.- ¿Acaso quiere disculparse?

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

En otras partes de Japón, muchas personas recibieron estas cartas (¿de amor?), en sus manos, pero no fueron. (la mayoría de estas, no fueron alegando sufrir una enfermedad letal, mortal u/o leve, una caída, un atropello o estar en peligro de muerte y/o amenazados. Estas fueron las más comunes, hubo otras peores. Los demás fueron simplemente por cumplir. Al cabo de un día todos estaban en la preciosa casa de campo de Naraku, que consistía en un viejo castillo japonés, roto, lúgubre y viejo.

No esperaban lo que se avecinaba en sus vidas a partir de aquel mismo momento.

**To be continued...**

Nota de la Autora: Jaja, esté es el primer capítulo de un fic que tenía perdido desde hace un tiempo. La historia consta de unos cinco capítulos, así que iré actualizando de a poco. Espero que os guste. Tomatazos, flames (Estos serán respondidos muy debidamente), comentarios, opiniones, serán gratamente recibidos! Mis agradecimientos Saludos y besos!


	2. Alucinante, ¡Cambios de cuerpo!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece a Takahashi Rumiko y a Shonen Jump.

**¿DO YOU LOVE ME?**

**Por Istharneko**

**2**

**Alucinante. Cambios de cuerpo y de personalidad.**

Sesshomaru, me temo que aquello no era una carta de amor...

Todos estaban ya frente a la casa de campo de Naraku. No pregunten como pudieron encontrar las señalizaciones para llegar, por que la verdad, nadie tenía una explicación a eso: en la carta no había nada sobre direcciones. El hermoso hogar del semidemonio, consistía en un castillo viejo al estilo nipón, junto a una fosa común que se hallaba en un estado de putrefacción total. Debido a eso, en ese lugar se esparcía un humo venenoso y un ligero olor a caca de vaca junto con queso de Gruyere fermentado.

Cómo iba diciendo, algo horrible les esperaba en aquella casa, y los personajes a los que Naraku había invitado: Inuyasha, Kagome y el resto del grupo. También iban llegando, entre ellos el alucinado Sesshomaru, que descubría que lo que le mandado no era una carta de amor, sino otra cosa aún más horrible, y el hombre lobo Koga y por último kikyo, una alma en pena que pasaba por allí y, bueno, sigamos a relatando los hechos de manera comprensible.

De repente, y con un chirrido tipo peli de terror se abrió la puerta de la casa de campo de Naraku. Todos entraron y cuando se cerró la puerta, un gas venenoso empezó a entrar por las rendijas de la sala. Todos se durmieron. Luego entró Naraku, el típico tipo que siempre lo jode todo (ejem). Iba vestido elegantemente y en su cara se veía una sonrisilla de triumfo. Por descontado exhaló también gas venenoso, al igual que hicieron Kanna y Kagura, que iban a su lado. Tosían tanto, que parecía que hubiesen de echar los pulmones con vejiga incluida por la boca y de echo, habría sido así, si en ese preciso instante no se hubiesen desmayado.

Al cabo de una hora todos despertaron, menos, claro esta, el malo maloso Naraku, Kanna y Kagura, que estaban desparramados por el suelo. Pero lo extraño no era eso en todo aquello - puesto que algún personaje de la serie en cuestión, y no quisiera decir nombres, se había entretenido en pintarrajear la cara de Naraku con un rotulador permanente-. Bueno, lo más extraño era que todos cambiaron de personalidad No, más bien... ¡De cuerpo! ¡Era realmente increíble! ¿Cómo pudo suceder algo tan horrible? Todo era angustioso, pues cada uno preguntaba dónde estaba su cuerpo... Resultó que cada persona quedó con un cuerpo diferente, así que hicieron una lista para no equivocarse:

* * *

Versión definitiva de la lista de cambios de cuerpo:

**Inuyasha **- Cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

**Kagome **- Cuerpo de Kagura.

**Sango **- Cuerpo de Kikyo.

**Miroku**- Cuerpo de Sango.

**Shippo **- Cuerpo de Rin.

**Miyoga **- Cuerpo de Kanna.

**Sesshomaru **- Cuerpo de su "querido hermano".

**Rin **- Cuerpo de Kagome.

**Jaken **- Cuerpo de Shippo.

**Kikio **- Cuerpo de Miyoga

**Naraku **- Cuerpo de Miroku.

**Kagura **- Cuerpo de Koga.

**Kanna **- Cuerpo de Jaken.

**Koga **- Cuerpo de Naraku.

* * *

Todos miraron con cara de asesinos a Naraku, el cual se hallaba en el cuerpo de Miroku. Éste, los miraba inocentemente y con ojos brillosos, escondiéndose detrás de Kanna y Kagura, -ellas se encontraban ahora, en los cuerpos de Miyoga y Kagome.

-Tengo miedo... – Decía Naraku, sollozando como una estudiante de instituto y aferrándose al uniforme de Kagome.- Quién sabe que nos harán esos malvados.

-Usted se lo buscó, a mi no me mire... – Dijo Kagura, alejándose un poco de su señor.

-Kagura, ¿por qué me abandonas?- Preguntó lastimosamente Naraku.-¿Acaso no fui un buen amo para ti?- La demonio del viento tenía una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-...-Kanna no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó calladita en su sitio, en el cuerpo de la pulga chupa-sangre.

Con Sango y Miroku, la situación no era muy diferente.

-Ugh... Mi pobre cuerpo.- Decía Miroku con tristeza y quejosamente, mirando para el lado de Naraku, y luego viendo las miradas amenazantes de los demás. Mientras, Sango, en el cuerpo de Kykiou, lo miraba bastante enfadada.

-Su excelencia, atrévase a tocar mi cuerpo y morirá.- La joven se veía peor que Kikiou. El monje suspiró decepcionado, y retirando poco a poco la mano del trasero de Sango.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Entre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha la disputa era peor, ya que ambos se miraban con más odio del que podía ser posible.

-Ojalá no le pase nada a mi precioso cuerpo.- Murmuró Sesshoumaru, en un arranque de narcisismo. –Ese desgraciado de semidemonio...

-¿Decía algo, Sesshoumaru-sama?- Preguntó Rin (en el cuerpo de Kagome), a su querido amo. Este calló, echando la cabeza a un lado, parecía molesto.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Justo al lado de donde se encontraba el gran señor de las tierras del Oeste, Inuyasha gritaba como un degenerado.

-¡Desgraciado Naraku!- Gritaba a un lado un Inuyasha con cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.-¡Dejadme, lo mataré!

-¡Para de una vez, Inuyasha!- Gritaba histéricamente Kagome, en el cuerpo de la niña, Rin. Finalmente, se puso una mano en la cabeza y entre suspiros, se sentó sin decir nada más.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Jaken lloraba dramáticamente en uno de los rincones de la casa, Kikiou estaba traumatizada, y Kouga estaba Shockeado. Shippou, estaba sentado al lado de Kagome.

-A mí no me parece tan malo. – Dijo sonriendo felizmente.

Todo era horrible. ¿Qué harían ahora que habían cambiado sus cuerpos? Y peor, ¿Por qué tipo de penurias deberían pasar a partir de ese momento?

**To be continued...**

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí el segundo capítulo.Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, Lolichan ) XD Veremos como avanza la cosa en el siguiente capítulo jaja.


	3. Naraku se confiesa

**Disclaimer:** Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece a Takahashi Rumiko y a Shonen Jump.

**¿DO YOU LOVE ME?**

**Por Istharneko**

**3. Naraku se confiesa. **

Cambios de cuerpo sin derecho a devolución. Peleas y disputas.

Después de todo esto y de que a Naraku lo molieran a palos entre todos, le intentaron sacar la verdad. Claro, esto fue antes de que todos se diesen cuenta, de que habían cambiado de cuerpo, y, por lo tanto, ese no era Naraku, sino Kouga... Tras esto, y revisar bien la lista con los cambios de cuerpos, descubrieron (nuevamente) que Naraku era Miroku, con lo cual Sango en el cuerpo de Kikio, estuvo encantada de pegarle al señor de la casa. Con pena, pues habían descubierto quién era y con la cara echa un cromo, Naraku comenzó a explicarlo todo:

— Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme... —Comenzó pensativo y con ojos nuevamente brillosos.

— ¡Para ya de decir tonterías y explícate!— Gritó Inuyasha, que se hallaba en el cuerpo de su "queridísimo hermano".

— Bueno resumiendo, eso que os he dado es gas cambia—cuerpos. – Habló Naraku.— Es un gas en polvo (¿gas en polvo?) que se extrae de una planta carnívora cada quinientos años. De hecho, a mi cuerpo le arrancó una mano y tuve que suplantarla por un poco de "fango mío", que había en el meadero de al lado de la casa...

En ese preciso instante, Koga, que estaba en el cuerpo de Naraku, dejó de rascarse la cara con la mano derecha. Todos pusieron cara de asco y se apartaron de él.

— Pero dime, ¿cuándo voy a poder librarme de este cuerpo tan asqueroso?— Preguntó extrañado, y algo más calmado.

— Asqueroso... ¿qué mi cuerpo es asqueroso? –Dijo, al tiempo que desenfundaba su espada... No, esa no era Tessaiga, sino Tenseiga.— ¡Mierda!¡Pero si esta espada no sirve para nada!

—¡Osuwari!— Kagome trató de aliviar la tensión con su típico grito para calmar a Inuyasha, pero pareció no dar resultado.— ¡Agh! ¡Si esto tampoco lo puedo utilizar!

En ese momento Rin, la graciosa acompañante de Sesshomaru, que había pasado a ser acompañante de Inuyasha dijo:

— ¡Jajaja!¡Yo si que puedo Señor Sesshomaru!— Rió la niña.—¡Osuwari!

Sesshomaru cayó al suelo, dolorido y humillado por el golpe.

—Pero no lo hagas desgraciada!—Clamó Sesshoumaru, molesto.

—¡Uh! ¡Perdóneme Sesshoumaru—Sama!— Rogó la niña.

A otro lado, Naraku – en el cuerpo del monje pervertido— comenzó a hablar:

— Umm... Ahora que tengo el cuerpo de Miroku... ¡Podré absorberos con el agujero negro de mi mano!— Exclamó, acabando con una risa de malo que les dejó con la piel de gallina. — ¡¡muahahahahahah!!

—¡NOOO!— Todos gritaron asustados, pensando que aquello era el fin del mundo.

—Era broma, hombre.— Todos cayeron al suelo, con gotitas de sudor en la frente. — No lo haré si os quedáis aquí a hacerme compañía, tomando té y charlando los dos meses que dura el efecto del gas cambia cuerpos...

—¿¡QUÉ?!— Gritó la manada de personajes, quedándose de piedra. ( No se sabe si del trauma de oír eso de labios de su peor enemigo, o de oír lo del gas cambiacuerpos)

— ¡Oh, no! Tenía que estudiar para los exámenes.— Soltó lastimosamente Kagome.— Rin, luego me das mi mochila... ¡Oh no, pero si me la he dejado en casa!— La chica se puso a sollozar descontroladamente.— ¡Buah! Volveré a suspender...

— ka—kagome no te pongas a llorar.— La consoló Inuyasha, que estaba un poco más calmado.— Los puedes aprobar otro curso, ¿no?— Inocente.

—¡PUES CLARO QUE NO!—Gritó Kagome, echa una fiera.— ¡TODO ESTO ME PASA POR CULPA TUYA, MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!

Justo frente a ellos, observando la escena, se hallaban varias personas.

—¿Houshi—sama, no le parece un poco raro ver a esos dos discutiendo?— Preguntó Shippou, curioso, viendo como Kagome e Inuyasha, en los cuerpos de Rin y Sesshoumaru, discutían alteradamente.

—Antes si, pero ahora no.— Respondió Miroku.— Bueno Shippou, tengo que cambiarme, luego nos...

—Miroku, no tengo demasiada puntería con el arco, pero... — Una presencia mortal estaba detrás del monje, con un aura muy oscura.—¡SE PUEDEN HACER MÁS COSAS CON UN ARCO!— Sango, que se hallaba en el cuerpo de Kikiou, le pasó el arco por el cuello y comenzó a estirar con fuerza de él.

— ¡oh no!¿Por qué he tenido que ir a parar, al cuerpo de este asqueroso y apestoso hombre lobo?— Se preguntaba Kagura, bastante resignada.

— Y me pregunto, por qué he ido a parar a un cuerpo de demonio de mala muerte cómo este.— Dijo Kanna, fríamente.

—Ya estaba harta de tragar tantas almas, pero, — Dijo Kikiou, bastante resignada.— ¡Podrían haberme dado el cuerpo de una persona, en vez del de una pulga!

La casa estaba en la negrura, ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora?

**To be continued...**

EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO: DOS HERMANOS ENFRENTADOS, CRITICANDO EL CUERPO DE CADA UNO Y DESTAPANDO SECRETOS.¿QUÉ PASARÁ?


	4. Dos hermanos poniéndose verdes

**Disclaimer:** Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece a Takahashi Rumiko y a Shonen Jump.

**DO YOU LOVE ME?**

**Por Istharneko**

**4**

**Dos hermanos poniéndose verdes. **

Pregúntense lectores, quién la tendrá más... (¡huh! Perdón, que no iba de eso el capítulo)

Cómo se iba contando en el anterior capítulo, todos pasaban unos días felices en la casa de campo de Naraku y se picaban y peleaban constantemente, en especial dos personas... Se supone que ya sabréis quién son, pero os lo voy a decir igualmente. Pues nada más ni nada menos que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, ¿Qué por qué? Esta claro que se odiaban a muerte. Se peleaban por todo y si estaban conviviendo juntos, era todavía peor.

Pero lo peor (si se puede llamar así) estalló cuándo Rin se le tiró a Sesshomaru en brazos, e Inuyasha, que ya sabéis que se pone celoso por todo lo que tenga que ver con kagome, - aunque sólo tenga que ver con su cuerpo y que en vez de la personalidad de siempre, tenga la personalidad de una niña de nueve años-, estalló.

-¡¡No lo soporto más, so-aprovechado, apártate del cuerpo de Kagome!!-Exclamó el chico, con voz de adolescente egoísta y déspota.-¡Es mío!

-Por dios... -Kagome se puso las manos en la cabeza, con angustia y suspirando.- Ya empieza.

-No es culpa mía que una niña de nueve años, se me tire encima- Habló Sesshoumaru con sorna.- Soy demasiado guapo, ejem... - Rin le miró con curiosidad al decir esto.

Naraku aplaudió esto último, y todos en la sala le miraron raro, y Kagura y Kanna se rieron por lo bajo. Cuándo todos olvidaron este hecho, Inuyasha volvió a gritarle a su hermanito:

-¡Desgraciado narcisista!- Gritó el semidemonio, espada en mano y lanzando uno de los ataques de Sesshoumaru. -¡Ven aquí y pelea!

-¡Estúpido!- Bramó Kagome, histérica.- ¿¡Quieres dejar de pelearte!? ¡¡Le vas a estropear la casa a Naraku!!

Mientras, el dueño de la casa lloraba a mares, pues se había hecho un enorme agujero en el suelo por culpa del ataque de Inuyasha, y para variar Kagome le había defendido.

-¡Mierda! ¡Kagome, ya estoy harto de que me digas lo que tengo que hacer!!- Gritó Inuyasha aún más fuerte que ella.

Es ese preciso instante, Sesshoumaru, que estaba algo harto de la situación, se puso delante de Kagome y dijo:

-Pues yo estoy harto de ti, ya que encima de parecer un Akita Inu, eres feo y con menos cerebro que un mosquito -razón por la que me está empezando a doler la cabeza), así que propondré algo, - Habló el Taiyoukai, seriamente.- Propongo que hagamos una lucha de palabras, criticándonos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Prosiguió: - Quién menos tarde en volver a pelearse, gana.

Naraku aplaudió la propuesta de Sesshoumaru nuevamente, aunque esta vez no le miraron raro, ya que casi todos lo habían echo.

- umm... ¡Echo!- Inuyasha no se lo pensó demasiado.- _"Espera a ver las pestes que echo de ti, Sesshomaru, muahahahaha"_

_-"Ese idiota me las pagará."- Pensó Sesshoumaru.- "Va a ver, quién es el macho alfa de la manada..."_

Al cabo de una hora, todos se habían preparado para ver el espectáculo. Incluso prepararon un árbitro para controlar el tiempo de crítica, claro, que ese era Naraku, que odiaba a cada uno por igual. También prepararon unas gradas para sentarse, y dos paneles para contar los puntos, aunque no deberíais hacer preguntas sobre de donde los sacaron, pues para esto nunca se dio una respuesta clara.

- ¡Bien, empecemos!- Exclamó Naraku desde una silla, vestido completamente de blanco y con una gorrita al estilo deportista.- Le daremos ventaja a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué? Pero... Bueno, vale. Comenzaré por algo poco serio para no dañar su integridad.- Comenzó Inuyasha.- Sesshomaru canta canciones de Tamara cuándo se ducha.

-¿Y quién diablos es esa?- Exclamaron todos, dudosos ante el comentario del semidemonio.

-Inuyasha lee revistas de mujeres desnudas en el baño y otras cosas que no digo...- Dijo inteligente y educadamente Sesshoumaru, y agregó.- La trajo un día trajo, de la época de la cual vine Kagome.

-¿Qué dices Inuyasha? -Preguntó Miroku, ilusionado y sonrojado.-¡¿Dónde las guardas?!

El monje calló, ya que Sango, desde un lado hacía un signo de negación con el dedo índice.

-Lo mataré... - Susurró Kagome, justo al lado de Sango.

-Esta vez te has pasado hermanito.- Dijo Inuyasha, muy sonrojado.- Sesshomaru tiene problemas con el sake.

-Eso es mentira, nunca bebería con una menos a mi cargo.-Agregó mirando a Rin.- Mi querido hermano, aquí cómo lo veis, no dejo de orinarse en la cama hasta los diez años...- Dijo ahora, con una mueca de cinismo en la boca.

-¡Agh!¿Pero cómo dices eso? -Exclamó Inuyasha.- ¡Sabes que es mentira! ¡Es mentira chicos!

Todos se comenzaron a partir de risa, e Inuyasha enrojeció más aún que un volcán en plana erupción.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Rió Shippou.- ¡Hasta los diez, y aún hablaba de mí!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Kagome se rió aún más.- ¡Hasta los diez!

-Un tanto para Sesshoumaru.- Pronunció aburridamente Naraku, sin nada más interesante que hacer. En el panel de puntos se vio un: Inuyasha: cero; Sesshoumaru: uno.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- Se preguntó Inuyasha, pero ahora, una mueca de maldad se dibujó en su rostro.- ¡Sesshomaru es sadomasoquista y pedófilo!

Casi todos se quedaron callados de la impresión, y Naraku miró fijamente al Taiyoukai de forma lujuriosa, y se pasó la lengua por los labios ante su mirada atónita.

- Este, creo que ahora no, Naraku... - Murmuraba algo sonrojado, Sesshoumaru.

Rin y Shippou, curiosos y dudosos, fueron a ver a Miroku para preguntarle.

-¿Qué significa eso, señor Miroku?- Preguntaron, con ojos de cachorrito.

-Lo sabréis cuándo seáis un poco más mayores...- Dijo el monje, con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

-Yo si que lo sé.- Habló Kanna entonces.- Mi señor Naraku lo es.

Naraku la miró cómo si le hubiese atravesado un cuchillo y se puso a llorar descontroladamente.

-¡Snif!- Sollozó.- Kanna ya no me quiere...

-¿Por qué no nos lo dices?- Preguntaron Shippou y Rin a la vez.

-Pues mirad... – La niña albina comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

-¡Oh! ¡Es horroroso!- Clamó Rin, asustada.

Sesshoumaru miraba a Rin descontrolado, negando con la cabeza a su protegida para que no se lo creyera.

-¡Bah! No es para tanto.- Se desinteresó Shippou.

-Te la estás ganando...- Murmuró el señor de las tierras del oeste, crispado.

-¡JaJa! Tú te lo ganaste.- Río Inuyasha con éxito.-¿Cómo vas a contraatacar ahora, eh listillo?

-¡Muahahahahaha!- Sesshoumaru soltó una risotada maléfica.- Inuyasha no podría ser un demonio cómo hay que serlo...

inu-¿Eh? – El semidemonio se picó un poco por esto.- ¿Por qué?

Todos se lo preguntaban, y clamaban para que Sesshoumaru lo soltase de una vez.

-Tiene algo demasiado pequeño. No cómo yo, que soy un GRAN demonio.- Dijo al fin Sesshoumaru, cínicamente.- Y no lo digo en broma, lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Hubo un silencio general, en el qué, el desaparecido Jaken, tosió de una manera particular, denotando la superioridad de su amo. Fue entonces, cuándo una risa descontrolada y enajenada se oyó por el recinto.

-JUAS... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Kagome se estaba riendo como si necesitara medicarse, y acabó tirada por el suelo, golpeando los puños contra el éste y llorando de la risa. Parecía no poder ni siquiera hablar.

-¡Jajajajajaja!- Rió Kykiou, al ver a Kagome en ese estado.- ¿Qué esperabais? Es normal que haya enloquecido...

-Yo ya lo sabía.- Dijo Miroku, resignado. Sango reía tímidamente a un lado de Miroku.

-¡Muahahahahahahaha!- Naraku reía, con su característica risa de malo maloso.

-¿Que será lo que tiene pequeño?- Se preguntaba Rin, la pequeña acompañante de Sesshoumaru.-¿ Y lo que tiene el amo grande?

-Cuándo seas mayor lo entenderás, pequeña.- Habló Miroku, solemnemente.

-¿Que serán, los pies o las manos?- Se preguntó Shippou, con aire de Sherlock Holmes.

-¡¡Te mataré Sesshomaru!!- Bramó Inuyasha entonces. Cogió un hacha que había en el suelo y lo persiguió por toda la sala con ésta en la mano.

-¡Gané!- El taiyoukai sonreía triunfalmente.

-Que manada de locos.- Sentenció finalmente Kouga, uniéndose a las risas.

En la casa, todos acabaron tirados por el suelo, riéndose. O en el caso de los dos hermanos, intentando matarse.

**To be continued...**

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, KAGOME Y KYKIOU DE LOS PELOS.

¿QUÉ SE HABRÁN HECHO?


	5. ¡Todos vuelven a sus cuerpos!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Todo pertenece a Takahashi Rumiko y a Shonen Jump.

**¿DO YOU LOVE ME?**

**Por Istharneko**

**5**

**Todos vuelven a sus cuerpos pero algo extraño sucede...**

Kagome y Kikiou de los pelos, y Naraku y sus numerosas muertes, además del intento de violación de Sesshoumaru.

Como íbamos relatando, había pasado el tiempo, y ya transcurrido dos meses desde que Naraku, hizo la travesura de cambiarles el cuerpo. Ahora, todos deseaban volver a la normalidad y que ninguna otra treta de Naraku les hiciera pasar otros dos meses en aquella asquerosa y sucia casa.

—¡AGH! Que asco, que mal oléis todos.— Se sinceró Kagome ante todos, y con un movimiento de pelo al estilo "pantene", agregó: — Suerte que yo he podido lavarme.

—Si claro kagome, pero... – Advirtió Inuyasha.— Tu cuerpo huele aún peor...

—¡Ah!— Puso una cara de asco al ver a Rin, metida en su cuerpo y sucia como mil demonios.— ¡Joder Sesshoumaru, lava a esa niña!

El renombrado la miró mal desde una esquina, y ella le miró bastante peor. Verdaderamente, el miedo del señor de las tierras del Oeste, era que lo llamaran pederasta por bañar a la pequeña delante de los demás. Desde la lucha de palabras con Inuyasha, todos lo miraban bastante mal por culpa de su hermano. No quería que le quitasen la custodia de la pequeña(?), por eso se negaba a lo que le decía Kagome.

Sesshoumaru, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza, y haciendo circulitos con un dedo en el suelo, mientras una atmósfera de depresión cubría su espalda.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese?— Preguntó Inuyasha, un poquito fastidiado.

—Creo que esta en "esos días".— Habló Kagome, con una mueca de inteligencia pintada en la cara.

Naraku, que oyó esto, se acercó a Sesshoumaru y le tocó la espalda.

—Sexymaru, sabes que si tienes algún problema, puedes contármelo.— Dijo el malhechor, con ojitos de cordero degollado y llenos de lagrimones.

Las gotas de sudor frío corrieron por la espalda de Sesshoumaru, ya que tras este gesto, Naraku se lanzó hacia él y lo tumbó en el suelo, haciendo que el demonio lanzase un grito horrible, y los demás se volviesen a ellos.

—Ah, una nueva pelea.— Habló Shippou.

—Mejor dejémosles que batallen.— Dijo Rin, sonriente.— El señor Sesshoumaru, siempre me dice que no moleste en sus batallas.

—Umm... – Jaken estaba algo extrañado, pero lo dejo correr. No quería recibir las represalias de su amo.

Mientras, Sesshoumaru se resistía al agarre del malvado, e intentaba gritarle cosas indescifrables.

—Violad... Pederast... – El kimono de Sesshoumaru salían volando por todos lados, rotos.— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaahh!

—¡Pero que fiera! – Decía Naraku, con voz ronca.— ¡Muahahahaha!

Todos tenían gotitas en la cabeza, mirando la escena.

Cuándo finalmente Sesshoumaru pudo liberarse, se escondió tras Rin, a la cual se abrazó temblando. Naraku, desde un lado, se relamía los labios con lujuria, y le hacía gestos a Sesshoumaru para que se acercara. Por lo demás, todos esperaban cambiar sus cuerpos rápido, pero sin embargo, algo hizo que eso no se hiciera, del todo bien... ¿Que quién lo hizo? Creo que pronto lo sabéis, pero os lo explicaré mejor.

Cuándo estaban a punto de volver a su estado normal, Kikiou, tropezó con una piedra y volvió a liberar un gas venenoso que los envolvió. Todos cayeron al suelo, desmayados.

Al cabo de poco, despertaron, pero algo horrible había ocurrido nuevamente. Todos estaban en su respectivo cuerpo, pero algo diferente y sorprendente había en todos ellos... ¡Sus personalidades habían cambiado!

—¡Pero que has echo desgraciada! — Le dijo Kagome, muy furiosa y agarrandola del cuello del kimono— ¡Encima de roba—novios, torpe!

—Pues de ti no digo nada. – Habló Kikiou, venenosa.—¿Te has engordado desde la última vez que te vi, verdad?

—¡Maldita guarra!— Exclamó Kagome, con acento de fan anti—kikiou.— ¡Inuyasha, préstame a Tessaiga!

— Ka—Kagome, no porfavor...— Dijo, sollozando, el semidemonio — No os peleéis por mi, ¡Buahh!

—No llores, hermanito por favor...— Dijo ahora Sesshoumaru, recuperado del intento de violación de Naraku y también llorando— Qué tu hermano mayor se pone triste, ¿No lo ves?

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento hermanito!. Exclamó Inuyasha.— No lo volveré a hacer más.

Ambos se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo y los demás tenían una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, la más grande que os podáis imaginar. Después de la horrible escena, todos miraron a otro lado, viendo nuevamente a Kykio y Kagome que todavía estaba peleando.

—¿¡pero cómo pudiste ser tan zorra de matar al puñetero hombre del que estabas enamorada?!— Preguntó Kagome, con ira.

—¿Pero que mierda dices, que no te has leído el guión?— Preguntó Kikiou — ¡Fue un engaño de ese estúpido gilipollas!— Señaló a Naraku, que volvía a mirarla con ojos de cachorrito.

—¡Sí!— Dijo la acompañante de Inuyasha.— ¡VAMOS A PEGARLE UNA PALIZA!

—¡¡SIIIIIIIIII!!— Todos al unísono.

—¡Ah, no chicas!— Se intentó defender Naraku, sin éxito.— Por favor, piedad.

Las dos chicas le comenzaron a tirar piedras desde lejos, con lo que Naraku cayó al suelo con la cabeza llena de sangre. Todo y con eso, las chicas se tiran al suelo dándole y con lo malherido que estaba, ambas le pegaron una patada bien fuerte y lo mandaron por el tejado de la casa a un lugar muy lejos de aquí. Tras esto, Naraku volvió a la casa y Kikiou esta vez lo quemó vivo.

Al cabo de un rato entra por la puerta cada vez con la cara peor, —y el cuerpo— por lo que Kanna se preocupó por él. Con lo que esta vez, Kagome coge un hacha de cocina y se la tira a la cabeza. Esta vez un semidemonio cómo Naraku, no puede soportarlo y cae al suelo estirando la pata al momento.

—¡Bien! — Ambas gritaban felices.— ¡Ya esta muerto!

— ¡Soy libre!— Exclamó Kagura.

—No... No señor Naraku.— Lloraba la niña.— ¡Snif! Nos iremos los dos juntos al otro mundo.

Coge el hacha de la cabeza de su amo y se la clava, con lo que todos planean celebrar una fiesta en el honor de la muerte del malvado Naraku. Al día siguiente los efectos del veneno habían pasado, y todos/as se fueron felices a casa. Pero la verdad era que aquí no quedaba todo, porque bicho malo nunca muere. Aún dicen, que en la casa de campo de Naraku, se escuchan las malévolas risas de su amo.

¡_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**¿FIN?**

Muahahaha, XD Hasta yo me río así, si si, aquí se acaba, aunque creo que la idea habría dado para más. Pero es la primera vez que termino un fic de unos cuántos capítulos, así que estoy contenta. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, Lolichan! Saludos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
